Coventry Manor
by BashfulC
Summary: During the summer between fifth and sixth year, some reluctant heroes stay at Coventry Manor, the school of slayers. Let's just say they don't know what the hell they're doing and leave it at that, kay?


STORY TITLE: Coventry Manor 

CHAPTER TITLE: Prologue

AUTHOR: BashfulC

RATINGS: PG-13

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter that is owned by J.K. Rowling and I am using it for my own money free pleasures. I similarly do not own Buffy or the characters those are owned by the almighty Joss Wheden. We of the SGHS Buffy Cult have him in the highest regards and would never use him or his characters except for money free pleasures. And, if you didn't catch the first part, yes we have a Buffy cult at my school and I'm never able to post stuff without there approval. They're my personal tormentors, I mean, betas. I also do not own Sierra Grande High School, my teachers and classmates would kick me if I said so. I do not own Coventry Island (I'm using th name from the TWitches book series). I do however, own CoventryManor, Julie, Cammi, Natalie, and the idea of the Slayers being activated at age thirteen.

SPOILERS: For BtVS it's past the Series Finale of Season 7 so our favorite Billy Idol wannabe is dead. Or, undead. Um...Poof? For HP it's just after OotP so our favorite constellation is bye bye. wipes tear

PAIRINGS: BtVS: Buffy/? Willow/? (Just know it's not Kennedy, I don't like her) Xander/? Giles/? Dawn/? HP: Harry/? Ron/Luna, Hermione/? Ginny/? Draco/? Oliver/?. And just so you know, I already know the couples but I like the thought of you all trying to figure out the pairings. The only solid couple I put in there was Ron/Luna and that's for a reason. Let's see if ya'll can figure out who's with who. Grins

TIME FRAME: This is important! As ya'll know, the series finale was in May making many writers say Sunnydale was destroyed then. Well, for this ficcy, I'm changing this. Instead of having the final battle in May the final battle was on New Years Day. In the fifth HP book, the face off at the Ministry was in June, correct? Well, I'm changing that to May. I need the Hogwarts Scoobies actually at Hogwarts for when Giles comes to visit, which is in June. I also need the battle in the Ministry to be over by then. You'll see why eventually. Just don't tell me I screwed up the times, kay? Thanks!

FIC SUMMARY: During the summer between fifth and sixth year, some reluctant heroes stay at Coventry Manor, the school of slayers. Let's just say they don't know what the hell they're doing and leave it at that, kay?

CHAPTER SUMMARY: What's been going on since the Final Battle with the First. Pretty easy, huh?

It had been six months since the final battle with the First and the activation of the Slayers of the world. A month after there arrival in LA, Robin was accepted as the Principal of Sierra Grande High School in a small town in Colorado. Coincidently, the place was also a hot spot for demon activity that the Watcher's Council had been keeping an eye on for years. Hot spots had a habit of becoming a Hellmouth.

Faith and Robin moved to Colorado and took four of the young slayers with them. They decided there cover story was that Rona and Julie, who were both African American, would be Robin's daughters and Cammi and Natalie who were both Caucasian would be Faith's daughters. With Angel's help, Faith had been cleared of all charges and had been able to buy and run a small martial arts dojo in the town with some money Giles and Angel had given her. All six were very happy and Buffy was ecstatic when she found out the two lovers had become engaged four months after arriving in Colorado.

After the battle, Andrew had apologized to everyone but said he was heading to Utah, where his older sister lived. They heard from him about a month later when he sent them a letter telling them he'd been accepted as a computer consultant for a big company down there. He was very happily dating a shy but beautiful brunette named Caren.

With the loss of there home, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, and Xander had decided to stay in LA for awhile. Angel had gotten them an apartment near the Wolfram and Hart building and they stayed there, trying to get everything organized. With over a hundred new slayers around the world, it was a hard thing to do. Eventually it was discovered that on the girls thirteenth birthday they would be activated. Two girls were twelve years and eleven months when the activation occurred. Once they turned thirteen, they came into there new powers. It occurred again and again much to Giles pleasure. It made it easier to find the potentials and get a hold of them before they turned thirteen so they could start instructing the girls.

Faith, Buffy, Giles, and Wesley developed a rule book so to speak for the Slayers. They would begin training at thirteen but would not do 'field work' until there eighteenth birthday or until they graduated, whichever came first. They would then have the choice of being full time Slayers until there twenty-first birthday or going onto college and skipping the whole Slayer gig. The foursome decided that as long as the girls had been trained for five years, they'd have the experience to keep themselves and others safe. However, they'd be 'on call' in case of really bad situations such as world ending apocalypses. Then they'd be required to help.

For the Slayers who decided to become full fledged Slayers, they would be assigned a town and paid one hundred eighty dollars a day which was the equivalent of twelve hours with fifteen dollars an hour pay. No matter what they had to retire so to speak once they hit twenty-five but would get the money to attend college if they wanted. Giles was always on the lookout for new Watchers to train and all field Slayers, as Xander had dubbed em, was to also keep an eye out for either potentials or slayers.

Eventually, Giles discovered that aside form the millions the council had, they also owned a lot of land, including a small island off the coast of Scotland. It was called Coventry Island and the Watchers of the Dark Ages had trained the potentials there. Coventry manor was still standing and considered a Watcher treasure. Giles and Buffy, of course, decided it was an ideal place to turn it into the very first school for Slayers.

Giles, Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Dawn eventually moved to the manor to start making it hospitable for living and teaching. They decided that the girls would be trained on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays to be Slayer's and on Tuesdays and Thursdays they would be taught the basic classes. Dawn eventually dubbed the Slayers training days Slayer Studies and the regular days Muggle Studies, even after Willow and Giles had calmly informed her the Harry Potter books, were in fact, real.

The Slayer Studies classes consisted of Physical Defense, Demonology, First Aid, and Slayers Divination. They also had the choice of taking either Research Skills or Watcher Studies giving a total of five classes a day. The Slayer Studies were all titled by Dawn. The Muggles Classes consisted of Biology, Chemistry, Earth Science, Physics, World History, World Geography, World Government, Economics, History of Magic, Pre-Algebra, Algebra One, Geometry, Algebra Two, Trigonometry/Calculus, English One, English Two, English Three, English Four, English Five, as well as Computers, Art, and Music. PE was not required.

With all the different Muggle Classes, the Scoobies had to find people who knew about the underworld so to speak in order to teach them. They were very lucky when Giles found enough of the remaining watchers to help, all of them also being good friends of the newly made Head Watcher. The Slayer Studies would be taught solely by the Scoobies and a few select individuals. They decided to open the school on September tenth, giving Giles time to go to the Magical schools to find possible potentials or Slayers. It was on his trip to Hogwarts in June that everything hit the fan.


End file.
